Witch x Meister
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: Lupin thought she made the right choice when she left Death City. She felt that it as wrong to fall for a meister, especially the greatest one to graduate from the DWMA. She left Death City without looking back, but when she runs into her sister, Medusa, at a meeting, she learns some shocking news. Lupin returns to Death City to protect the man she loves. Contains MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

_What did I do? How could I have been such a fool? I probably just made the biggest mistake a witch could make. Sleeping with a Meister...and the greatest one that ever graduated from DWMA too. I am such a screw-up. I don't think I can ever show my face here again. He'll think I just used him, toyed with his heart and feelings. After tonight, he'll probably assume I'm like every other witch the academy hunts._

Tears streamed down Lupin's face as she raced out of Death City on her Greater Wolf, Meeko. She felt ashamed of herself for what she was doing, but she felt that if she stayed, she would end up being killed by the man she had fallen in love with. Lupin urged Meeko on, kicking his side lightly with her foot. The wolf obeyed, surging forward and out of Death City. Lupin wiped her eyes on her sleeve, or rather, the sleeve of the lab coat she took. _I'm sorry, Stein. Please understand…_ Lupin was lost among the night as a certain scientist stirred slightly, not realizing that the space next to him was empty and that the lost witch left something behind.

 **~Four Months Later~**

 _Is this meeting almost over? It's getting boring._ Lupin sighed as she listened to the head witch talk about the number of witches that were killed by the DWMA. Lupin couldn't help but smirk as she listened. _Those witches had it coming to them._ Meeko huffed in agreement. Lupin laughed on the inside as she scratched Meeko behind the ear.

"Good boy, Meeko."

Lupin looked around as the meeting finally ended. Lupin stretched, her black tail swaying and her ears back. _Finally over. Now I can go home and sleep._ Lupin gave Meeko a treat before she started to walk away.

"Oh, Lupin."

Lupin felt like whining when she heard her sister. She flattened her ears and turned around. She looked into the slitted eyes of her sister, Medusa. Behind her was Crona with Ragnarok resting on his head.

"Hello, Medusa."

"Is that any way to greet you beloved sister? Surely you can give me a smile."

Lupin gave a fake smile, but it was enough for Medusa. Medusa hugged Lupin, a strange thing for her to do since they weren't that close.

"That's better. You remember my son, Crona."

"Yes. I remember Crona. He's grown a lot."

"He has. Crona, say hello to Aunt Lupin."

The pink haired boy looked up nervously. "H-hello...A-Aunt L-Lupin."

Medusa smiled at her son, who looked away. "Good boy. Now, Lupin...I haven't seen you around Death City for awhile. Stein hasn't really been the same since you left."

Lupin's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe what her sister had said. Lupin hadn't told anyone about her relationship with Stein. The only person who knew was her best friend, Callie and Callie would never tell anyone.

"H-how do you know about, Stein?"

Medusa chuckled. "Sweetie, I knew about you and Stein ever since you started dating. It's a pity you left him. He was so happy when you were with him. Now, he has to take care of the baby all by himself."

Lupin grew confused. _Baby?_ "What are you talking about? What baby?"

Medusa laughed at the reply. "The baby that you created with Stein. Apparently, you used a fertility spell when you were with him last and now Stein is carrying your baby."

Lupin couldn't breath for a second. _Stein is...pregnant? And I left him…what kind of a person am I?_ I felt terrible and felt like I was going to cry. The one person that I loved was alone, with child and unhappy. Medusa must have seen the look on my face because she chuckled.

"Looks like someone is regretting her decision to leave. Well, if I were you, I'd get back to Death City before something happens."

Medusa left with a chuckle. Lupin stood in the dark, thinking about what her sister had said. _Was she implying that Stein is in danger?_ Lupin felt a knot in her stomach. Growling, Lupin got on Meeko and lightly kicked his side.

"Come on, Meeko. We have some packing to do."

"Callie! Start packing."

"What? Why?"

"We're going to Death City."

The calico witch stared at her friend, not believing what she heard. "Wait...you want to back to Death City? Why? I thought you were scared to go back."

Lupin _was_ scared to go back, but inside, she still loved Stein and she wanted to make sure he...and the baby...were alright.

"I am scared to go back, but I think that Stein might be in danger. I have to go make sure he's ok."

Callie looked confused, her cat ears back in confusion. "What makes you think he is in danger?"

Lupin looked Callie straight in the eyes. "Medusa."

The calico witch gasped at the mention of Medusa. She knew how much Lupin hated her sister. Medusa was straight up bad news. Callie saw the worried look in her friends eyes and nodded.

"Alright. We'll go to Death City."

"Thank you, Callie. I wouldn't be able to go back by myself."

"That's what best friends are for, Lupin. Come on. We need to pack."


	2. Chapter 2

**~1 week later~**

"So, tell me the plan again."

"We are going undercover as students."

"Ok, but how are we going to pull it off. We're both in our twenties."

Lupin laughed as she looked at her friend. "Have you forgotten that you are a witch? Use your magic and change your appearance."

"What!? I can't! I love my ears and tail too much to hide them."

Lupin sighed. "Callie, you have to. Do you want the students to know we're witches?"

"N-No, but I still can't hide my cat features."

Lupin rolled her eyes. Callie could be really stubborn at times. "Well, fine then. You can keep your cat features, but you have to at least change a little. What if some student from the past recognizes you? I know you fought a few students in the past."

Callie sighed, knowing she was beat. "Fine. I'll change my appearance."

"Thank you, Callie."

A few days after, Lupin and Callie were walking up the stairs of the DWMA. They were already enrolled and just needed to meet the student that Lord Death had assigned to show them around. Using an illusion spell, Lupin and Callie made themselves look like 15 year olds. Lupin traded her wolf ears for human ears, got rid of the tail and got rid of her canines. Her eyes were the same though. Callie just looked like a younger version of herself. Her hair was longer though and she made her ears and tail long haired too.

"You ready for this?"

Lupin looked at Callie, her eyes nervous. "No, but this is the only way to make sure Stein and the baby are safe."

Lupin had told Callie what Medusa told her about Stein being pregnant. Callie nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. I just can't believe we have to go to school."

Lupin laughed and then looked ahead. They had reached the top. A girl with pigtails and a boy with white hair were waiting. Lupin smiled as the pair approached them.

"Hello. My name's Maka and this is my partner, Soul. Lord Death said that we are to show you around. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. My name's Lucy and this is my partner, Catey."

Callie looked nervous. Her tail was twitching and her ears were back. Soul was looking at her strange.

"What's up with the ears and tail?"

Lupin didn't hesitate to answer. "She had a run in with a witch when she was younger. The witch cast a spell on her as punishment. It's a touchy subject."

Maka looked sorry. "That's sad to hear. Soul won't ask about it in the future. Right, Soul?"

"Yeah. Whatever. Let's get going before Stein dissects us for being late."

Lupin felt her stomach drop at the mention of Stein. Maka saw the nervous expression on Lupin's face, but took it as being nervous about school.

"It's alright. Professor Stein is a really great teacher. He's just a little strange sometimes. Come on."

"Here we are. Class Crescent Moon."

Lupin looked at the sign and then felt like she was going to puke. Just on the other side of the door...was Stein. Lupin looked at Maka, who smiled before taking her hand.

"You'll like it here. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Great. Let's go in. Class is about to start."

"Alright."

Lupin looked at Callie before following Maka into the classroom. She looked at the floor as she followed and stopped behind Maka.

"Professor Stein. This is Lucy and Catey. They're the new students Lord Death informed us about."

Lupin felt Stein look at her, but didn't dare look at him. She was afraid that he would recognize her from her eyes. Instead, she found herself looking at his stomach. She could see the bump beneath the stitched shirt. An elbow to the ribs made Lupin look up into the eyes she was scared to meet again. She shrunk back. She thought she saw a hint of recognition, but it was too quick to see.

"Lucy and Catey, huh? You two have promising souls. You may sit wherever you find an open seat."

Callie smiled happily at Stein, her tail flicking. "Thank you, Professor Stein. Come on, Lucy. Let's go find a seat."

Lupin was still looking at Stein when Callie grabbed her arm and pulled her up towards the seats. Lupin nearly tripped, earning her some laughs from the other students. Class started soon after with Stein dissecting a rabbit. Apparently, he liked to do dissections and he pretty much did one was surprised he didn't get sick from the sight of blood. Stein handed out papers with diagrams of parts and we had to label the diagrams. Lupin did, but mostly doodled little pictures of wolves. When class was over, she handed her paper in and left without looking at Stein, but she could feel him looking at her.

 **STEIN P.O.V**

I kept my eye on Lucy the entire class. I made sure she didn't notice, but there was something about her that seemed familiar. I looked at her soul, but it seemed normal enough. I knew there was something about her that was familiar, but I couldn't figure it out. Sighing, I picked up the papers that needed to be graded and headed home. Normally, I would have smoked on the way home, but I stopped when I found out I was pregnant. Even today it still feels strange to know that there's another life growing within my body, but it felt good. I occasionally thought ahead to when the kid would be older. I could do dissections with them and teach them everything. It would be so great. But then I always remember that I would raise the kid alone. The woman I loved was gone and I didn't think she would come back. Lupin would have loved to care for a child.

I got home to my lab and got started on grading the papers. Like usual, most of the papers didn't have that many answers right. Kid's paper didn't even have his name on it. Maka had all the right answers like usual. When I got to Lucy's paper, I got curious. She got the answers right, but that wasn't what caught my eye. There were doodles of wolves all over the paper. They looked like the ones Lupin used to draw when she hung around the lab. I smiled at the thought. I still had her old notebook and liked to look at the drawings every now and then. Looking again, I saw that the way Lucy wrote her L's was the same as Lupin's. A thought came to me and I couldn't help but get excited.

"Maybe Lupin came back but disguised herself as a student. I'll have to watch and see if there are any other similarities before coming up with a final decision."


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, I kept notes about Lucy and the similarities she had with Lupin. There were a lot and it got my hopes up that Lupin had come back to me. There was just one final test that I wanted to do that would fully tell me if Lupin had come back. Lupin had a familiar that she cared about more than anything. She wouldn't let anything hurt it. She had a Greater Wolf named Meeko that went everywhere with her. He was the key to finding out if my love had returned.

"Alright, class. Today's dissection will be extra special. We will be dissecting a creature that was thought to be extinct. This species is very powerful and could kill a man with one bite. Of course, this specimen is a young one, so there isn't much power in its jaws."

The students seemed a little horrified to hear that the creature under the sheet was thought to be extinct. It was like the time I tried dissecting a cuckoo bird. I couldn't help but smile. I kept my eye on Lucy. She had the same expression as everyone else.

 **LUPIN P.O.V**

I groaned when Stein said there was going to be another dissection. Doesn't he do anything else? I opened my notebook and started to doodle. Lately, I found myself drawing doodles of me and Stein in wolf form. There were even a few where there was a little wolf with us. By now, I had fully come to terms that I was going to be a mom. I would occasionally focus on the bump beneath Stein's shirt and would even look at the little soul inside. I could look at souls like a meister and would find it adorable to see a little soul within Stein's. His soul was huge compared to the baby's.

I doodled more and didn't really pay attention when Stein pulled the sheet off the cage. I thought it was just some other animal, but Callie grabbed my arm and frantically shook me.

"What!? What is it, Catey!?"

"Look!"

I looked at the cage and was horrified. Inside the cage was my familiar, Meeko. He wore a muzzle and looked terrified. Did Stein not recognize him? No matter what size he was, Meeko always had the mark that marked him as my familiar.

"NO!"

Heads snapped towards me as I jumped up from my seat and raced down the stairs. I didn't care if the whole class was watching. I raced over to the cage, ignoring Stein, and opened the cage. I grabbed Meeko and raced out of the classroom, but not before slapping Stein hard across the face. He stumbled back off his chair, but caught himself. I heard the gasps from the students, but I didn't care. I ran down the hall and out of the school. I heard Callie calling after me, but I ignored her. All I wanted to do was bring Meeko somewhere safe.

 **STEIN P.O.V**

Revealing Meeko gave me the exact results I wanted. Lucy was Lupin. I saw her soul, her true soul. When she screamed, her soul protect went off, but only for a second. Not even Maka sensed that she was in the presence of a witch. I, however, saw the true soul. I would recognize Lupin's soul anywhere. I knew Lupin was going to react the way she did. I was a little surprised when she slapped me, but I figured she would do that too. I was able to catch myself before I hurt myself or the baby.

I sat on the ground, smiling that I had been right about Lupin. Maka came to my side, looking ruined.

"Professor Stein? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm alright. Thank you."

Maka looked at the ground, a sad look on her face. "I can't believe Lucy reacted like that. Are you going to report her to Lord Death?"

I stood up, brushing off my lab coat. "No. I think I can understand why she reacted the way she did. She's been drawing wolves on her papers. She must love them."

"Yeah. What are you going to do about her things? She left them at her seat."

"I think I'll bring them to her myself. I'm probably the last person she wants to see, but it'll give me a chance to apologize. Oh, also, class dismissed."

I walked around the streets, not really feeling up to dissecting anything. My mind was filled with thoughts of Lupin. I just wanted to hold her in my arms again. I turned into an alley and stopped when I saw that someone was ahead of me. They had long black hair and a slim body. I knew who it was even before I saw her wolf ears and tail.

"Lupin…"

 **LUPIN P.O.V**

I needed to get out of the house after what happened at the school. I was so angry at Stein when I saw Meeko in the cage, I completely lost it. I wasn't thinking straight. The more I thought about, the more terrible I felt. I growled at myself as I walked down the alley. I kept my eyes open in case I ran into anyone. I wanted to feel like myself, so I took off the illusion. Any meister or weapon that saw my features would instantly assume I was a witch. It was risky, but I would risk it.

I continued down the alley, but felt like someone was watching me. I kept looking behind me, but didn't see anyone. I shook the feeling off, taking it as paranoia from earlier. I kicked a rock, watching as it bounced against the concrete, but didn't pay attention to what was behind me until it was too late. A hand grabbed my arm and forced me around. The person pinned me to the wall. I growled, baring my teeth...until I saw who had me pinned. His green eyes looked into my purple eyes. I shrunk back, not ready to face him. I was scared and flattened my ears against my head. He grinned, the same grin that I loved to see and shivered when I saw it. I shivered then, earning a chuckle from him.

"Fours months it has been, but it felt like forever...and you are just as beautiful as before. I missed you."

His words made my breath catch in my throat. He missed me? He doesn't hate me for leaving? I whined and looked down, but felt a light hand bring my face back up. I felt tears prick my eyes.

"I missed you too...Stein."


End file.
